Angels
'Angels ' Angels are powerful beings and servants of the Divine Source. The most powerful beings in existence on the same par as the ancient gods and higher demons, angels are able to fierce warriors. The angels will destroy anything that stands in the way of their idea of loyalty and respect, very devoted almost to the point of zealotry the angels are the deadliest beings in creation. Angels will only possess a mortal human with their consent, not only will the have consent but they must ''have it in order to possess. As servants of the Source they protect man no matter how disappointed in mankind they may be. The oldest and more powerful of the angels have power over the rest of the Host and as such they have an equal weakness from the same Holy Oil, the only difference being when binding and having an angel and binding a demon is that the oil must burn. Archangels Michael – “Who Is Like God?” The Archangel of the North, enemy of Belial,? Leader of heaven’s armies and the chief of the Archangels, carries a great sword, leader of the Archangels. Azrael – “Whom God Helps” The angel of death, appears as whatever you view death as, carries the book of the dead, an apple to lead the virtuous dead and a gauntlet to drag the evil souls to Hell, carries a scythe as a tool and uses it to hold onto the souls. Gabriel – “God is My Strength” The archangel of the East, enemy of Beelzebub, the messenger angel, carries a spear and trumpet, leader of the Elohim (lower angels.) Barachiel – “Blessings of God” The Archangel with the dominion of thunder and lightning, is depicted carrying a bread basket that brings forth the host, leader of the Virtues. Raphael – “God has Healed” The archangel of the west, enemy of Asmodeus, the healer and protector angel, carries a staff and holy medicines, leader of the Thrones above Phanuel. Uriel – “Fire of God” The archangel of the south, enemy of Leviathan, the angel of God’s wrath and punishment; he was the angel that punished Moses for not upholding the vow of circumcision, the angel who wrestled with Jacob and the angel who guarded Eden, carries a bow and the flaming sword of God, he is also Heaven’s primary scout and is seen as “the sharpest sighted angel in Heaven, leader of the Powers.” Jehudiel – “Laudation of God” The angel of reward, he gives blessings on those who take spiritual journeys or endeavors, he is known as the defender of those who serve a position to God, also known as the bearer of God’s love, carries a three pronged whip and the Sacred Heart of Christ, leader of the Principalities. Other Angels Sammael – “Poison of God” the angel who tests man’s faith, he is the tempter, although he is not evil, he gives men the opportunity to sin, although he does not push them to it, he is seen with as large angel who has twelve sets of wings and carries a nine pronged flaming whip. Metatron – “One Who Serves Behind the Throne” formerly Enoch, a prophet, Metatron is the voice of God and serves as the heavenly scribe, leader of the Dominions. Sandalphon – “One Who Works With” formerly the prophet Elijah, he is the twin brother of Metatron, carries the prayers of man to God. Seraphiel – “Inflamer of God” Leader of the Seraphim, Guardian of Metatron and the throne of God, known as the Angel of Silence, he is one of the eight judge angels and teaches songs to the choir of Seraphim that sing the praises of God, can be called upon to clear demonic diseases away from an area. Jehoel – “Mediator of God” Lieutenant to Seraphiel and Michael, he was the angel who bound Leviathan to hell with Michael, he is the angel who is charged with destroying idolaters. Raziel – “Secrets of God” The Angel who keeps the book of God’s knowledge. Sariel – “Command of God” He is the teaching angel, is sent by God to show men what they need to further humanity and to keep men’s faith in God. Phanuel – “Face of God” He is an angel of repentance, a leader of the Thrones under Raphael and is said to be the angel who carries the prayers of those who actually seek forgiveness to God, he carries a rivalry with Belial, it is often thought that Phanuel (if not with other angels) is the angelic voice in Revelation 11-15b saying ''"The world has now become the Kingdom of our LORD and His Christ. He shall reign forever and ever. Amen." Zadkiel – “Righteousness of God” The angel of forgiveness, freedom and mercy, he is the patron of those who wish to forgive and turns men to turn their hearts against their enemies, he brings the mercy of God onto men and from men to their own enemies, he is one of Michael’s standard bearers along with Jophiel, a leader of the Cherubim. Jophiel - “Beauty of God” This angel is another of the eight angelic judges and is also the second of Michael’s standard bearers along with Zadkiel, he exemplifies the guardian aspect of angels and is a protector of children. Haniel – “Grace of God” He brings God’s joy onto mankind, he is often seen with Sariel. Hadraniel – “Majesty of God” He is assigned as gatekeeper at the second gate in Heaven. He is supposed to be approximately 2.1 million miles tall and a daunting figure to face When Moses arrived in Heaven to get the Torah from God, it was said that he was speechless with awe at the sight of Hadraniel. Hadraniel didn't think Moses should have the Torah and made him weep in fear, which caused God to appear and reprimand Hadraniel for causing problems. Hadraniel quickly decided to behave and acted as a guide for Moses. This was a great help for when Hadraniel proclaims the will of the Lord, his voice penetrates through 200,000 firmaments, also, according to the Revelation of Moses, "with every word from his mouth go forth 12,000 flashes of lightning.” Kushiel – “Rigid One of God” Another angel of punishment, he punishes sinful nations with a whip of fire. Raguel – “Friend of God” is referred to as the angel of justice, fairness and harmony. In the Book of Enoch, Raguel is one of the angels whose function is to take vengeance on the world of the luminaries who have transgressed God's laws, Raguel brings a course of fire which persecutes all the fallen luminaries and Raguel also shows Enoch The Seven Mountains and in the midst of it- the high mountain which is the throne of God where the Lord of Glory will sit along with the tree of wisdom, Raguel is found in the Revelation of John as the angel of the church in Philadelphia (Rev 3-7). This angel can also be attributed to the sixth angel (Rev 9-14). Raguel watches over other angels to make sure they are working well together with mortals in a harmonious and orderly fashion according to Divine order (Rev 3-7 - 13) and will. Raguel brings all the fallen angels to account for their improper deeds at the end times. Zephon – “One Who Is Hidden” is one of the two lieutenants of Gabriel and went with him to find the location of Satan after his fall. Ithuriel – “Discovery of God” is one of the two lieutenants of Gabriel and went with him to find the location of Satan after his fall. 'Angelic Hierarchy ' 'First Sphere ' Seraphim – is the first class of angel, literally "burning ones", but they are mentioned in the Book of Isaiah as fiery six-winged beings which praise God while encircling His throne. This can be seen in Revelation 4-8 "Each of the four living creatures had six wings and was covered with eyes all around, even under his wings, day and night they never stop saying- "Holy, holy, holy is the Lord God Almighty, who was, and is, and is to come". They are mentioned as celestial beings in an influential Hellenistic work, the non-canonical Book of Enoch, and a little later in the canonical Book of Revelation. They occupy the fifth of ten ranks of the hierarchy of angels in medieval and modern Judaism, and the highest rank in the Christian angelic hierarchy, led by Seraphiel. Cherubim – Angels mentioned in the Bible, usually associated with the presence of God. Cherubim are mentioned in the Torah, the Book of Ezekiel, and the Book of Isaiah. They are also mentioned in the books of 1 Kings, 2 Kings, 1 Chronicles, and 2 Chronicles mainly in the construction of the House of God. There is only one mention in the New Testament, in Hebrews 9-5, referring to the mercy seat of the Ark of the Covenant. The prophet Ezekiel describes cherubim as a tetrad of living creatures, each having four faces- of a man, a lion, an ox, and an eagle. They are said to have the stature and hands of a man, feet of a calf, and four wings each. Two of the wings extended upward, meeting above and sustaining the throne of God; while the other two stretched downward and covered the creatures themselves. In the Christian New Testament similar beings are mentioned in the fourth chapter of the Book of Revelation. ? ? ? ? ? These angels are the primary leaders of Heaven’s armies and are seen as the angels who exemplify Michael’s fury, speed and determination at defeating Satan, led by Michael through Zadkiel and Jophiel. Thrones – Also called the ophanim, these angels are viewed as angels who ride a one-hundred eyed wheel of fire, these are the angels of justice and they are responsible for carrying out God’s decisions, said to be the fastest of all angels in Heaven, they are sent to swiftly carry out the demands of God, led by Raphael and Phanuel. 'Second Sphere ' Dominions - Presented as the hierarchy of celestial beings Lordships, the Dominions, also regulate the duties of lower angels, it is only with extreme rarity that the angelic lords make themselves physically known to humans. They are also the angels who preside over nations. The Dominions are believed to look like divinely beautiful humans with a pair of feathered wings, much like the common representation of angels, but they may be distinguished from other groups by wielding orbs of light fastened to the heads of their scepters or on the pommel of their swords. These weapons symbolize God’s divine dominion over all creation, led by Metatron. Virtues - Lying beyond the ophanim, their primary duty is to supervise the movements of the heavenly bodies in order to ensure that the cosmos remains in order and to instill virtuous values onto mankind, these are the angels that are typically described as the ones who sit on your shoulder telling you to do good, they more often than not tend to be guardian angels, led by Barachiel. Powers – The Powers are credited as the first order of angels created by God, their job is to prevent the Earth and Heaven from being taken over by demons, merciless against evil, and they are called upon to help defeat demons in Heaven, in Hell and on Earth (possession), led by Uriel. These angels were sent from Heaven due to their zealotry in battle against the enemy. The ferocity they fought with was only equaled by those angels who would become demons, and as such the Source sent them from Heaven. 'Third Sphere ' Principalities - Also translated as Princedoms and Rulers appear to collaborate, in power and authority with the Powers, the Principalities are shown wearing a crown and carrying a scepter. Their duty also is said to be to carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world. Their task is to oversee groups of people and to protect religions. They are the educators and guardians of the realm of earth. Like beings related to the world of the germinal ideas, they are said to inspire living things to many things such as art or science, led by Jehudiel. Archangels – Highest of the angels and the closest to God, led by Michael. Elohim – Lowest order of angels, the messengers, the ones who are the most involved with human affairs and the foot soldiers of Heaven’s armies, led by Gabriel.